Hannah Montana: Saying Goodbye, and Saying Hello
by karithekarbear
Summary: A Lily/Miley fanfiction. Miley's father has died and the world has forgotten both of them. She attempts to make them remember, and runs into an old friend in the process.


_**I never thought we wouldn't be together. I never imagined you wouldn't be around. I wrap my arms around myself and try not to cry, but a single tear escapes and falls on your grave. I place a single white rose on your gravestone, back up and the rain starts to fall. The raindrops fall on your grave and I know I should go, but I can't walk away when there's still so much to say. I go home and I lie in bed, just stare at the walls until I fall asleep. You live in pictures and memories but it's just not the same. When I heard about the plane crash, I begged God for you to have lived. I ran all the way to the hospital to see if you were there, and when I burst through the doors, I barely got to the front desk before almost passing out. I asked them if you were there, I asked them if you were okay, but they shook their heads sadly, giving me sympathetic looks. They all knew that you were my father; they all knew you were the only family I had left. After Jackson died, it was just you and me. Lily and Oliver left because they didn't want to be around me anymore. Everyone says that friends will be there for you through anything and everything, but it's not true. They left because all I ever did was sulk around the house. I didn't do any more concerts, or even go to school. That is until you made me go to school. Sienna didn't hang around much longer after Jackson died, so I really didn't have anyone except you. Even Rico left. Then when you died, everyone avoided me because they were afraid of saying the wrong thing. I watched the world move on without me, and while they began their futures, I stayed in the past. The world forgot about you, the world forgot about me; but I'm going to make them remember. I'm taking out my wig when someone knocks on the door, and I set it down to answer, but I don't want to open the door when I see who's outside – it's Lily and Oliver, they're waiting for me to let them in, but I've already decided not to because they abandoned me when I needed them. I go back to my room and put on my boots before finally putting on my wig and becoming Hannah Montana for the first time since Jackson died, it's been years. I take one last look in the mirror before I open the door and walk out to my car, leaving Lily and Oliver behind. I drive to the arena at about 80 mph, faster than I usually go. Once I get there, I see thousands of people waiting for me to arrive, posters held high and cheering my name. As soon as I step out of my car, the crowd erupts into screams and whistles as if the past few years never happened. I walk into the arena, my ears ringing and my eyes filled with tears. When it's time for me to go onstage, I walk out into blinding lights to the sound of thousands of people screaming my name. I hold the microphone to my lips and ask for them to quiet down before signaling the music to start.**_

"_**I took my love, I took it down.**_

_**I climbed a mountain and I turned around,**_

_**And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills**_

'_**Til the landslide brought me down.**_

_**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?**_

_**Can the child within my heart rose above?**_

_**Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?**_

_**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**_

_**Well, I've been 'fraid of changin'**_

'_**Cuz I built my life around you,**_

_**But time makes you bolder,**_

_**Even children get older –**_

_**I'm getting older too.**_

_**Well I've been 'fraid of changin'**_

'_**Cuz I built my life around you,**_

_**But time makes you bolder,**_

_**Even children get older –**_

_**I'm getting older too.**_

_**Oh, I'm getting older too.**_

_**Oh, oh, take my love, take it down**_

_**Oh, oh, climb a mountain and turn around,**_

_**And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills,**_

_**Well the landslide will bring it down.**_

_**And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills,**_

_**Well the landslide will bring it down.**_

_**Oh, oh, the landslide will bring it down."**_

_**The arena erupts into thunderous applause, but all I can hear is your voice, telling me everything will be all right. I walk off the stage with tears streaming down my face, and I don't look where I'm going so I crash into someone. Before I can say I'm sorry, the other person apologizes and I immediately recognize the voice, so I look up to find Lily standing over me, offering her hand to me. I take it because I know I should, because I know I have to show the world that I accept help no matter who it comes from, but as soon as I'm back on my feet I let go of her hand and step away from her. She drops her hand to her side, giving me a sad look. "Miles," she whispers. I turn away, my heart breaking into a million pieces. More tears spill down my face, but I wipe them away and turn back to her, offering a half – hearted smile, before walking to my dressing room. I know she won't follow me, so I close the door and sit on the floor, letting the tears out. Someone knocks on the door, so I get up and open it to find Lily standing in front of me. She wraps her arms around me for a few moments before pulling away and giving me a tiny smile. "Hey," she says quietly. "Hey," I whisper back.**_

_**I back up so she can walk in, and she steps inside uncertainly. I close the door and then turn back to her. "What do you want, Lily?" She steps forward and reaches a hand out for mine. I back up. "What do you want?" I ask again, impatiently. She sighs. "Miles, I want to say I'm sorry." "It's too late for apologies," I say bitterly. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry," she replies. I open the door and wave her out, but she doesn't move. "Please leave," I whisper. She walks forward and closes the door with one hand, while taking mine with the other. She wraps both hands around my own and stares into my eyes. "Miley, I need you to forgive me. I don't know who I am without you." I shake my head. "You left me when I needed you most." "Miles, Oliver and I left because you weren't talking. You never did anything. You weren't yourself. You were scaring us." "My brother had just died, what did you expect?" She sighs. "Miley, you were like that for a year!" I glare at her. "You didn't come back even after my father died. I was alone, Lily. I had no one left." "And I'm sorry for that. I should have come back. But I had a lot going on then, too." "Worse than me losing the only person I had left?" She looks down sadly, then looks back up at me. "No, not nearly that bad. But please give me another chance. I need you, Miles." I turn away from her. How can I forgive her after what she did to me? She hurt me, and not just because she left. Because she never saw the way I felt about her. I turn back to her, tears brimming in my eyes. "Okay," I whisper. "One more chance." She smiles elatedly, then hugs me tightly. She pulls back and pecks me lightly on the lips, a gesture that means nothing except for our closeness in our friendship. However, instead of letting her pull away, I grab the back of her neck and hold her lips to mine. Right as I do that, my dressing room door opens to reveal Oliver. I pull away, blushing furiously. I just kissed his girlfriend, he's going to kill me. "Finally," he says, walking into the room. I blink, confused. "Finally what?" "Finally you guys got together," he says, as if it were obvious. I turn back to Lily, who is looking at Oliver like she is going to rip his head off. "Lil? Care to explain?" She opens her mouth but Oliver cuts in. "Didn't you know? Lil's been in love with you since you guys met." Lily blushes, a small smile on her face. "Is that true?" "Miles, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. It's true, but nothing will come of it because you don't feel the same way." A tear makes it's way down her cheek. "Aw, Lil, you are so adorably clueless." She gives me a questioning look, but I just shake my head and kiss her in answer. I pull back a moment later, and she gives me a shocked look. "Mile? How long have you felt this way?" I smirk. "Since you wiped out on your skateboard right in front of me." She blushes and smacks my arm. "Of course you would choose that**_** moment to fall for me." I wink at her, a small smile on my face. Suddenly, I hear people chanting, "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah…." I look at Lily and she nods toward the stage, where the chanting is coming from. I smile and run out onto the stage, where the audience cheers at my appearance. "Hello, everybody!" Another cheer. "How would y'all like to meet my best friend, Lola?" The crowd erupts. "Okay, Lola, come on out here!" I look over at the side stage to see Lily with a shocked look on her face. She points to her hair, then shakes her head. I realize she doesn't have her Lola wig. "Hold on, it seems she's a bit shy tonight," I say quickly. The audience laughs, and I run over to her. "Shy?" she hisses. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry?" She sighs and we go to my dressing room. I pull one of her "Lola" wigs out. Lily glances at me, then at the wig, then back at me. "I missed you so much that I kept one….or all of them." "And I suppose you kept all of the clothes, too?" she says jokingly. I don't laugh. "Actually, I did." She rolls her eyes. "You're hopeless." I smirk. "I know. Now hurry up, the crowd is getting restless." She rolls her eyes and does as she's told. Then we walk hand in hand to the stage and I propel her towards the mic. "Say something," I whisper in her ear. She approaches the mic, her hands trembling. "Hello, Cleveland!" The crowd cheers. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She glares at me. "Why don't you do something you're afraid of?" "Like what?" "Like revealing your true identity." I gasp and pull her to the side of the stage. "You know I can't do that!" "And why not?" "Because there are a lot of people who look up to Hannah - ugh - me." "And what will they think if you don't tell them and they find out? Hmm?" I sigh. "Lil, why are we fighting about this? This was the best night of my life because I got you, and now it's turning sour. I don't want to fight." She sighs. "I don't want to fight, either." The crowd begins to chant my name again. "I love you," I whisper. I run out onto the stage and stand in front of the mic. I look over at Lily to see a sad look on her face. "Um, I want to tell y'all something - it's really important." The audience quiets. "Um, I'm just a girl that had a dream of being a singer. When I had that dream, I was just…." I glance over at Lily again, and she smiles at me encouragingly. "I was just Miley Stewart." I pull my wig off, and the crowd gasps collectively. "I created Hannah so that I could be a singer and still have a normal life. Hannah got all the publicity and I was just a normal teenage girl. Lola? Come out please." Lily walks uncertainly towards me, then she realizes what I want her to do. She approaches me and speaks into the mic. "And I am just….just Lily Truscott." She pulls off her wig also, and everyone gasps again. Someone says, "Boo!" and the crowd begins to "boo" us. "Wait, wait you guys! All I wanted was to have a normal life I didn't do anything wrong!" "You lied to everyone!" cried someone in the front row. "I had to! I would never have been able to start high school if I hadn't! I would never have found my true friends if I hadn't." I pull Lily close to me. "I would never have found Lily." She wraps an arm around my waist. The crowd begins to quiet down, realizing why I'd done what I did. "I'm sorry I lied to everyone. But I wanted a normal life. And I found out who my true friends are. I found out who my true love is." Lily takes in a sharp breath beside me, and I squeeze her tightly. "And who would that be, Hannah - I mean Miley?" asks someone in the second or third row. I turn to Lily, a gigantic smile on my face. "Lily is my true love." I kiss her passionately and I see cameras flash behind my eyes, but I ignore them. I'm with the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing girl in the entire world. I pull back, smiling like an idiot. Tears stream down Lily's face. "What's wrong, baby?" She shakes her head. "Nothing. Happy tears." I smile at her lovingly and wipe the tears away. "I love you, Lily Truscott." "I love you, Miley Stewart. And don't you forget it." "I won't forget it. I'm sure you'll remind me every day." I smirk and she sticks her tongue out at me. "You're right, of course." I smirk again. "And I'll remind you every day that I love you, baby girl." Lily smiles happily and kisses me once more before we walk back to my dressing room. I feel warm inside, as if nothing can go wrong ever again. Sunlight streams through the window in my dressing room, and I know it's you, Daddy. I hope you're proud of your little girl.**

_**So that's it. Hope you liked it. It took me a while to figure out how to continue it after the song, but I managed. Please review! And please don't post reviews hating on the story because I WILL BLOCK YOU AND REMOVE THE REVIEW! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please check out my other stories and please review them! Thanks, Kari**_


End file.
